wweuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
WWE Home Video
WWE Home Video is a video distribution and production company that distributes World Wrestling Entertainment programming. A division of WWE formed in 1997 as WWF Home Video, it replaced a similar independent company owned by Evart Enterprises, Coliseum VideoColiseum Video, which operated between 1985 and 1997. History Coliseum Video VHS cassettes released by Coliseum generally fell into several categories: * "Best-of" volumes highlighting classic matches, both recent and from the company's earlier years. * Wrestler profiles, which encompassed the WWF careers of company wrestlers, both current and former. * Theme videos, which showcased match types. A handful of these volumes also showcased bloopers and comedy moments, rather than strictly wrestling matches. * Pay-per-view events. Coliseum Video also released the two World Bodybuilding Federation events. WWF/WWE Home Video Upon the company's folding, videos that were being or had been released by Coliseum Video were re-released with new packaging and the WWF Home VideoWorld Wrestling Federation (WWF) Home VideoWWF Home Video name and logo in 1997. When WWF became WWE in 2002, the name of subsidiary changed as well. Content released by WWE Home VideoWWE Home Video also falls into the same categories mentioned above, as well as content produced exclusively for home entertainment such as swimsuit videos and retrospective documentaries. Content from the World Wrestling Federation's "Attitude Era" (1998–2002) has to be edited due to the lawsuit that caused the WWF to become WWE. All WWF "scratch" logos and references to the initials WWF had to be blurred or edited out. However, the words "World Wrestling Federation" are not edited, and the old WWF logo was not blurred. The UK exclusive WWE Tagged Classics have no edits or censors of WWF. Some of the early WWE home video releases were not edited such as (The Rock Just Bring It). This was probably because some of the Videos/DVD"S were just renamed with the WWE logo. The expansion of the video library With the expansion of the WWE Video Library, content has also been released from the vast library archives, including classic WWF, AWA, WCW, ECW, WCCW, and NWA content. DVD format Content has been released exclusively in the DVD and UMD format since mid 2005. WrestleMania XXIV is the company's first show, and the first sports related event, to be released on Blu-ray Disc, being released in stores on May 20, 2008 as a 2-disc set. List of ReleasesWWEShop.comAmazon.com's WWE Store The following is a complete list of WWE Home Video releases on DVD, while select titles are marked as also being released on Blu-ray Disc and UMD. The Pay-Per-View Events are listed in order of their original Pay-Per-View airing, while the other categories are listed in alphabetical order. Pay-Per-View Events ;1985 *WrestleMania 1 ;1986 *WrestleMania 2 ;1987 *WrestleMania III *Survivor Series (1987) ;1988 *Royal Rumble (1988) *WrestleMania IV *SummerSlam (1988) *Survivor Series (1988) ;1989 *Royal Rumble (1989) *WrestleMania V *SummerSlam (1989) *Survivor Series (1989) ;1990 *Royal Rumble (1990) *WrestleMania VI *SummerSlam (1990) *Survivor Series (1990) ;1991 *Royal Rumble (1991) *WrestleMania VII *SummerSlam (1991) *Survivor Series (1991) ;1992 *Royal Rumble (1992) *WrestleMania VIII *SummerSlam (1992) *Survivor Series (1992) ;1993 *Royal Rumble (1993) *WrestleMania IX *SummerSlam (1993) *Survivor Series (1993) ;1994 *Royal Rumble (1994) *WrestleMania X *SummerSlam (1994) *Survivor Series (1994) ;1995 *Royal Rumble (1995) *WrestleMania XI *SummerSlam (1995) *Survivor Series (1995) ;1996 *Royal Rumble (1996) *WrestleMania XII *SummerSlam (1996) *Survivor Series (1996) ;1997 *Royal Rumble (1997) *WrestleMania 13 *SummerSlam (1997) ;1998 *Royal Rumble (1998) *WrestleMania XIV *Unforgiven: In Your House *SummerSlam (1998) *Rock Bottom: In Your House ;1999 *Royal Rumble (1999) *WrestleMania XV *SummerSlam (1999) ;2000 *Royal Rumble (2000) *WrestleMania 2000 *King of the Ring (2000) *SummerSlam (2000) *Survivor Series (2000) ;2001 *Royal Rumble (2001) *WrestleMania X-Seven *Backlash (2001) *Judgment Day (2001) *King of the Ring (2001) *WWF Invasion *SummerSlam (2001) *Unforgiven (2001) *No Mercy (2001) *Survivor Series (2001) *Vengeance (2001) ;2002 *Royal Rumble (2002) *No Way Out (2002) *WrestleMania X8 *Backlash (2002) *Judgment Day (2002) *King of the Ring (2002) *Vengeance (2002) *SummerSlam (2002) *Unforgiven (2002) *No Mercy (2002) *Survivor Series (2002) *Armageddon (2002) ;2003 *Royal Rumble (2003) *No Way Out (2003) *WrestleMania XIX *Backlash (2003) *Judgment Day (2003) *Bad Blood (2003) *Vengeance (2003) *SummerSlam (2003) *Unforgiven (2003) *No Mercy (2003) *Survivor Series (2003) *Armageddon (2003) ;2004 *Royal Rumble (2004) *No Way Out (2004) *WrestleMania XX *Backlash (2004) *Judgment Day (2004) *Bad Blood (2004) *The Great American Bash (2004) *Vengeance (2004) *SummerSlam (2004) *Unforgiven (2004) *No Mercy (2004) *Taboo Tuesday (2004) *Survivor Series (2004) *Armageddon (2004) ;2005 *New Year's Revolution (2005) *Royal Rumble (2005) *No Way Out (2005) *WrestleMania 21 *Backlash (2005) *Judgment Day (2005) *ECW One Night Stand (2005) *Vengeance (2005) *The Great American Bash (2005) *SummerSlam (2005) *Unforgiven (2005) *No Mercy (2005) *Taboo Tuesday (2005) *Survivor Series (2005) *Armageddon (2005) ;2006 *New Year's Revolution (2006) *Royal Rumble (2006) *No Way Out (2006) *WrestleMania 22 *Backlash (2006) *Judgment Day (2006) *ECW One Night Stand (2006) *Vengeance (2006) *The Great American Bash (2006) *SummerSlam (2006) *Unforgiven (2006) *No Mercy (2006) *Cyber Sunday (2006) *Survivor Series (2006) *December To Dismember (2006) *Armageddon (2006) ;2007 *New Year's Revolution (2007) *Royal Rumble (2007) *No Way Out (2007) *WrestleMania 23 *Backlash (2007) *Judgment Day (2007) *One Night Stand (2007) *Vengeance (2007) *The Great American Bash (2007) *SummerSlam (2007) *Unforgiven (2007) *No Mercy (2007) *Cyber Sunday (2007) *Survivor Series (2007) *Armageddon (2007) ;2008 *Royal Rumble (2008) *No Way Out (2008) *WrestleMania XXIV (Also available on Blu-ray Disc) *Backlash (2008) *Judgment Day (2008) *One Night Stand (2008) *Night of Champions (2008) *The Great American Bash (2008) *SummerSlam (2008) *Unforgiven (2008) *No Mercy (2008) *Cyber Sunday (2008) *Survivor Series (2008) *Armageddon (2008) ;2009 *Royal Rumble (2009) *No Way Out (2009) *WrestleMania XXV (Also available on Blu-ray Disc) *Backlash (2009) *Judgment Day (2009) *Extreme Rules (2009) *The Bash (2009) *Night of Champions (2009) *SummerSlam (2009) *Breaking Point (2009) *Hell In A Cell (2009) *Bragging Rights (2009) *Survivor Series (2009) *TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs (2009) ;2010 *Royal Rumble 2010 (Also available on Blu-ray Disc) *Elimination Chamber (2010) *WrestleMania XXVI (Also available on Blu-ray Disc) *Extreme Rules (2010) *Over The Limit (2010) *Fatal Four Way (2010) *Money In The Bank (2010) *SummerSlam (2010) (Also available on Blu-ray Disc) *Night Of Champions (2010) *Hell in a Cell (2010) (Also available on Blu-ray Disc) *Bragging Rights (2010) (Also available on Blu-ray Disc) *Survivor Series (2010) (Also available on Blu-ray Disc) International Pay-Per-Views: ;2001 *Rebellion 2001 ;2002 *Insurrextion 2002 *Global Warning *Rebellion 2002 ;2003 *Insurrextion 2003 Pay-Per-View Event DVD Box Sets *Royal Rumble: The Complete Anthology (1988–2007) *WrestleMania: The Complete Anthology (WrestleMania 1–21) *SummerSlam: The Complete Anthology (1988–2007) *Survivor Series: The Complete Anthology Vol. 1 (1987–1991) *Survivor Series: The Complete Anthology Vol. 2 (1992–1996) Superstar Documentaries *Batista: I Walk Alone (3-Disc) *20 Years Too Soon: The "Superstar" Billy Graham Story (DVD & UMD Releases) *Bret Hart – The Best There Is, Was & Ever Will Be (3-Disc DVD & 1-Disc UMD Releases) *Brian Pillman: Loose Cannon (2-Disc) *Brock Lesnar: Here Comes The Pain * Breaking The Code: Behind the Walls of Chris Jericho (3-Disc) *Hard Knocks: The Chris Benoit Story (2-Disc DVD & 1-Disc UMD Releases) *D-Generation X *The New & Improved DX (3-Disc) *Divas: Desert Heat *Divas Do New York *Divas In Hedonism *Divas: South of The Border *Divas: Tropical Pleasure *Divas Undressed *American Dream: The Dusty Rhodes Story (3-Disc) *Cheating Death, Stealing Life: The Eddie Guerrero Story (2-Disc) *Hardy Boyz: Leap of Faith *Twist of Fate: The Matt & Jeff Hardy Story (2-Disc) *Hulk Still Rules (2-Disc) *Jake "The Snake" Roberts: Pick Your Poison (2-Disc DVD & 1-Disc UMD Releases) *Jeff Hardy: My Life, My Rules (3-Disc) *John Cena: My Life (3-Disc) *John Cena: Word Life *John Cena: Experience *John Morrison: Rock Star *Lita: It Just Feels Right *3 Faces of Foley *Mick Foley: Hard Knocks & Cheap Pops *The Life and Times of Mr. Perfect (2-Disc) *nWo – Back In Black *Rey Mysterio: 619 *Ric Flair: The Definitive Collection (3-Disc) *Ric Flair and The 4 Horsemen (2-Disc) *Road Warriors: The Life & Death of The Most Dominant Tag Team in Wrestling History (2-Disc) *Roddy Piper: Born to Controversy (3-Disc) *The Shawn Michaels Story: Heartbreak & Triumph (3-Disc) *Austin 3:16 Uncensored *Steve Austin – Austin Vs. McMahon: The Whole True Story *'Cause Stone Cold Said So *Stone Cold Steve Austin – Hell Yeah! *The Stone Cold Truth *Steve Austin: What? *The Rock: Just Bring It (2-Disc)(This is a re - release of a 1 disc WWF DVD that has no edits or censors of WWF). With the exception of the scratch logo covered with the block logo. *The Rock: Know Your Role *The Rock: The People's Champ *The Undertaker: The Phenom *The Undertaker: This Is My Yard *The Undertaker: 15-0 (Wal-Mart exclusive) *Triple H: The Game *Trish Stratus: 100% Stratusfaction Guaranteed *The Self-Destruction of the Ultimate Warrior (DVD & UMD Releases) *McMahon (2-Disc) *Eddie Guerrero Viva la Raza: The Legacy of Eddie Guerrero (3-Disc) *Viva Las Divas Special Documentaries *Before They Were WWE Superstars *Before They Were WWE Superstars 2 *Greatest Stars of The 80's (3-Disc) *Greatest Stars of The 90's (3-Disc) *Hardcore *History of WrestleMania (1985–1993) *The Monday Night War (DVD & UMD Releases) *The Most Powerful Families In Wrestling (2-Disc) *The Rise & Fall of ECW (2-Disc) *The Rise & Fall of WCW (3-Disc) *The Spectacular Legacy of the AWA *The Triumph & Tragedy of World Class Championship Wrestling *The World's Greatest Wrestling Managers Superstar Match Compilations *André The Giant (re-issue of 1985 Coliseum video release, with new commentary dubbed in on select matches) *Viva La Raza: The Legacy of Eddie Guerrero (3-Disc) *Edge: A Decade of Decadence (3-Disc) *Hart & Soul: The Hart Family Anthology (3-Disc) *Hulk Hogan: The Ultimate Anthology (4-Disc) *Hulk Hogan: Unreleased Collector's Series (3-Disc) *The John Cena Experience (3-Disc) (Also available on Blu-ray Disc) *The Twisted, Disturbed Life of Kane (3-Disc) *Macho Madness: The Ultimate Randy Savage Collection (3-Disc) *Mick Foley: Greatest Hits & Misses (2-Disc or Hardcore 3-Disc Edition) *Rey Mysterio: The Biggest Little Man (3-Disc) *Ric Flair: The Ultimate Collection (3-Disc) *Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat: The Life Of The Dragon (3-Disc) *Rob Van Dam: One of A Kind (2-Disc DVD & 1-Disc UMD Releases) *Shawn Michaels: Boyhood Dream *Shawn Michaels: From The Vault (2-Disc DVD & 1-Disc UMD Releases) *Shawn Michaels: My Journey: His 25 Greatest Match (3-Disc) *The Legacy of Stone Cold Steve Austin (3-Disc) *The Rock: The Most Electrifying Man In Sports entertainment (3-Disc) *The Undertaker: He Buries Them Alive *Undertaker's Deadliest Matches (3-Disc) *Tombstone: The History of The Undertaker (3-Disc DVD & 1-Disc UMD Releases) *Triple H: King of Kings – There Is Only One (2-Disc) Special Match Compilations *Allied Powers: The World's Greatest Tag Teams *The Best Pay-Per-View Matches Of The Year 2009–2010 (3-Disc) (Also available on Blu-ray Disc) *The Best of Saturday Night's Main Event (3-Disc) *BloodBath: Wrestling's Most Incredible Steel Cage Matches (2-Disc) *Bloodsport: ECW's Most Violent Matches (2-Disc) *ECW Extreme Rules (2-Disc) *Hell in a Cell (3-Disc) *The History of the Intercontinental Championship *The History of the World Heavyweight Championship *The History of the WWE Championship *Legends of Wrestling (3-Disc) * Satan's Prison: The Anthology Of The Elimination Chamber *Starrcade: The Essential Collection (3-Disc) *Ladder match (3-Disc) Other Specials *Best of Confidential Vol. 1 *Best of Raw Vol. 1 *Best of Raw Vol. 2 *Best of Raw 2009 (3-Disc) *The Best Of Raw: Seasons 1 & 2 (4-Disc) *The Best of SmackDown! Tenth Anniversary (3-Disc) *Best of SmackDown! vs. Raw (2008) (Blu-ray Disc, Packaged with the PlayStation 3 Collector's Edition Release of WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2009) *Eve of Destruction (2000) *Hall of Fame (2004) *Ramped Up: WWE The Videos Vol. 1 *Raw 10th Anniversary *Wrestling's Highest Flyers (2010) *WWE Raw 15th Anniversary (3-Disc) *WWE Tribute to the Troops (2-Disc) *WWE Action! *WWE Originals (Packaged with WWE Originals CD Release) *WWE ThemeAddict: The Videos (Packaged with WWE ThemeAddict: The Music, Vol. 6 CD Release) *WWE Biggest Knuckleheads (Wal-Mart exclusive; Two Pack with Knucklehead release) *WWE Legends of Wrestling Roddy Piper & Terry Funk *WWE Legends of Wrestling Hulk Hogan & Bob Backlund *WWE Legends of Wrestling Andre Giant & Iron Sheik *WWE Legends of Wrestling Jerry the King Lawler & Junkyard Dog *WWE Legends of Wrestling Ric Flair & Sgt Slaughter *WWE Legends of Wrestling Heat Seekers Mattel WWE Figures with DVDs *Series 1 Flex Force DVD Hero John Cena *Series 1 Flex Force DVD Hero Rey Mysterio *Series 2 Flex Force DVD Hero John Morrison *Series 2 Flex Force DVD Hero C.M. Punk *Edge & John Cena w/WWE Championship Belt & DVD (Toys R Us Exclusive) *Rock & Stone Cold Steve Austin w/Intercontinental Belt & DVD (Run time of dvd approx. 20 min) Upcoming Releases * WWE TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs 2010 (Available on 1/18/11) * Raw: The Best Of 2010 (Available on 1/25/11) * Big Show "A Giant's World" (Available on 2/22/11) * Royal Rumble 2011 (Available on 3/01/11) * The Wrestlemania Story (Available on 3/15/11) * Elimination Chamber 2011 (Available on 3/22/11) References Category:WWE Home Video